Cazadores y Demonios
by Antano
Summary: Los Winchester ante las noticias de unas extrañas desapariciones, llegan a una nueva ciudad. Alli conoceran a un extraño hombre albino. Estos hechos transcurren en el universo de devilmaycry,donde han llegado Dean y Sam, Avisare cuando haya Spoilers. New Cap3. Sale pokito de DMC en este cap pero en el siguiente Dante se lucira
1. Cap 1 Alianza

Ni DMC ni Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Para los despistados xD, Ahora mucha mas gente sabra de las andadas de **Sam y Dean**, porque **MAdhouse**, lo traslada al **anime**, lastima k no se puedan incluir links u-uU

Ahora centrados en el Fic espero k les gusten y k opinen sobre este Crossover ;)

* * *

**Supernatural vs devilmaycry**

**Cap1 Alianza.  
**

Un coche derrapó al frenar a toda velocidad por una iluminada calle en plena noche, aún así la luna se reflejaba en el capó del oscuro coche, dos chicos salieron del auto, uno de ellos dio un portazo y después maldijo mirando.

-Vamos Dean no seas paranoico

-Ese cabrón sabia lo que hacia-cogió la pistola del maletero- y si el soplo era cierto encima vive cómodamente haciéndose pasar por humano, debemos de cargárnoslo.

-Pues también, según dijeron estas armas no le hacen nada.

-¡Sam!, ¡Por una vez, callate!.-estaba demasiado cabreado por todo lo ocurrido.

Sam se encogió de hombros viendo el cabreo que llevaba Dean hizo rodar los ojos.

-Hay que ver, que porque ese supuesto demonio te quitara esa chica te pongas así.

-Eh dicho que te calles-gruño acercándose al edificio- y quedate en el coche hasta que regrese.

-Como tu digas-se metió en el coche y puso la radio, sonaba una melodía rock.

Dean entró golpeando con una fuerte patada la puerta que por suerte estaba abierta. Entro en la casa y miro al frente.

-Vamos hijo de perra, se que estas ahí, mueve el culo y muéstrate.

Sam en el coche, revisaba una agenda electrónica, cuando golpearon el cristal del coche, se sobresalto y miró quien era. Vió a aquel hombre de abrigo rojo sonriendo de manera arrogante, apagó la radio y dándole al interruptor bajó el cristal.

-Menos mal que estabas fuera, sabes...- empezó a decirle.

-¿Por qué paraste la música?- le interrumpió el hombre, mirando disimuladamente hacia su local y notando que la puerta estaba entreabierta- ¿viniste con ese perdedor?

-Es mi hermano-dijo con apuro al no saber que mas decir.

-Ya veo, la que te ah caído encima con semejante hermano, ¿y que?, ¿ah ido a robarme?

-No para nada, es que alguien le dijo que usted era un...- empezó a decir Sam, dudando en si decírselo oh no.

-¿Si?-le instó al ver que tardaba en contestar.

-... un demonio.-dicho esto Sam, suspiró- ya se que no lo es, no se preocupe, aunque mejor que no entre aún, espere a que se le pase el mosqueo, si no le importa.

-Pues..., pasa que me importa.-se apoyó en el coche con los codos en el techo y miro la luna- ¿Y que pasaría si lo soy?

Sam se quedo parado sin saber que responder.

-No lo parece-dijo al fin, con voz cansada- y si lo es, no parece de los que busquen problemas-se quedó parado y viendo la sonrisa burlona del hombre- me refiero a que no va por ahí comiendo, matando o secuestrando gente, no se si me explico- Sam no entendía porque ante aquel hombre se sentía insignificante, le imponía demasiado respeto, sabia que bajo esa actitud despreocupada, se escondía otra persona, pero no una peligrosa, en absoluto, veía en su mirada, la mirada de alguien que ah perdido demasiadas cosas importantes en la vida, como él y Dean, eso le hacia sentir simpatía por él- creerá que soy un idiota-suspiró.

-Para nada, incluso le veo mas inteligente que su alocado hermano.-esta vez sonrió sinceramente

-Puede ser- Sam se permitió sonreír también- ¿entonces lo es oh no?

-Quien sabe-dejo la duda en el aire- todo es posible chico, todo, es mas un humano puede ser, el peor demonio de todos, que no te quepa duda de eso.

-No lo dudo-

-Bien, y mientras haya humanos así, el demonio nunca desaparecerá.

De pronto unas sonoras palmadas, hizo que Sam mirara hacia el otro lado y viera a su hermano mirando al hombre arrogantemente.

-Un discurso estupendo y mas salido de un tío tan estrafalario-dijo mirándole de arriba abajo- sabia que los rumores tenían algo de verdad...

-No digas idioteces, Dean.-le cortó Sam.

-No, dejale-le cortó el hombre-quiero ver que es lo que pretende, ¿Acaso quieres cazarme? -se reía como si hubiese contado un chiste.

-Sabes de sobra que es eso inútil-dijo Dean con fastidio- estuve mirando todos los trofeos de tu cochambrosa agencia.

-Eso esta muy mal, no solo entras sin permiso, encima como vulgar ladrón miras todos mis trofeos-decía mostrándose ofendido.

-Dejate de idioteces, hubiese preferido no saber a que te dedicabas-gruño de mala manera.

-Bueno nadie te pidió, que lo averiguaras-sonrió burlonamente

Sam les miraba sin comprender, resopló molesto.

-Es un cazador.-le dijo al fin Dean, de mala gana- pero un principiante seguro.

-Niño aun vas con pañales a mi lado- decía sin ocultar su sonrisa.

Dean le lanzo una mirada desafiadora y el hombre le mantuvo la mirada alzando una ceja.

-Ni siquiera había oído que hubiera un cazador por esta zona, no creo que ni mi padre supiera de ti, eres patético, seguro que esos trofeos son robados a cazadores de verdad, no me extrañaría que contrataras a cazarecompensas.

-Entonces quien sabe si no os puedo robar ahora mismo a vosotros. Debes saber que nunca eh contratado a nadie, todo lo hago por mi mismo.

Al oír eso, Dean cogió sin disimulo la pistola, sabia que no lo mataría. Su arma no mataba a humanos, pero si que dolía, el ya lo había sentido en sus carnes. Así que no dudo en apuntarle.

-Intentalo-le retó.

Sam salió del coche y se puso en medio de los dos, miro a Dean incrédulo.

-Vamos Dean, esto ya es pasarse. Aquí estáis sacando las cosas de contexto.

-¡No, Sam!, sabes que hay gentuza como el, no podemos exponernos así que no seas idiota y sal del medio.

Sam en vez de hacerle caso se giro mirando al hombre, y Dean masculló sin bajar el arma.

-Sera mejor que nos presentemos, aunque ya sabes que somos cazadores, mi nombre es Sam y el es Dean, conocemos a muchos cazadores y la mayoría nos conocen. Si aun así no habías oído hablar de nosotros, ahora con lo que ah empezado a pasar por esta zona, supongo que si. Como sabrás han desaparecido muchos jóvenes en extrañas circunstancias, obra de demonios, seguro-le dio un recorte, donde salia la noticia, donde se explicaba con detalle las edades, complexión y horas de los desaparecidos- los primeros eran ciudadanos normales y corrientes, los últimos son cazadores venidos a investigar los hechos, por lo que la mayoría esta bastante alerta, seguramente alguno de ellos se encontraría con usted, y puede que usted ya haya oído hablar de nosotros.

-Lo siento, ninguno llegó ah mi, ni siquiera sabia esta noticia, eh estado ocupado con otros demonios, en otro lugar muy lejano.

-¿Entonces acababa de llegar de viaje?-Sam, se guardó el recorte.

-Podría decirse.

-Vamos Sam no vayas a creértelo.

Ignoraron a Dean y este resopló. Sam estiró la mano hasta la guantera y cogió su portátil, lo puso en el capo del coche, solo tuvo que levantar la tapa y se encendió, le mostró todos los informes de los casos. Dante los miró atentamente revisando cada detalle de las victimas, de los lugares pero sobretodo de los demonios que detallaban. En esas noticias de webs paranormales los testigos, decían que en los primeros casos habían marcas de garras y de sangre, nunca se había visto que animal dejaba esas marcas y la ciudad, acostumbrada a demonios estaba alerta y muchos no se atrevían a salir. Aun así los últimos casos, Dante supo entonces que aquellos eran los cazadores, habían desaparecido sin ningún rastro, pero por fortuna una mujer joven sin techo vio a alguien bajo el resplandor de la luna. En la noticia detallaban como la mujer temblaba relatando la visión, había dicho que la silueta de un humano, un humano que enseguida supo que era demonio y no solo porque desapareció de la nada, sino porque antes de desaparecer los cabellos de aquel hombre reflejaban la luz lunar como si fuera uno con la luna, unos cabellos blancos que junto a sus facciones suaves y jóvenes, le hacían imposible a un humano. Y su mirada, una mirada fría como el hielo, antes de desaparecer miró a la mujer y ella supo que moriría, pero pese a eso aquel humano desapareció. En otras webs de noticias, decía que la mujer seguro que deliraba que era imposible que viera a nadie desaparecer.

-Bueno yo en ningún momento pensé que tuviera relación contigo, pero como ves, es normal que Dean te confundiera con el demonio, menos por la mirada la descripción...

-Ya veo-dijo cortandole, sin apartar la mirada del portátil y a Sam le pareció que de pronto parecía mas interesado en todo el asunto.

pero si no sabemos su nombre no sabemos si realmente es cazador.

-Chaval me caes bien-miró por encima del hombro de Sam hacia Dean- Tienes suerte que tu hermano, no sea tan idiota como tu.-dio un manotazo a su gabardina- soy Dante Sparda y este es mi local el Devil May Cry.


	2. Cap 2: ¡Apuesta!

_**No se pork no se subia y cuando lo hacia era sin modificar ¬¬***_

bueno aki esta la continuacion y siento mucho haber tardado tanto

_Reeditado pork se me paso agradecer un review . sorry._

* * *

Notas:

**Este Dante se basa en un poco antes del anime, así que seria entre el dmc1 y el anime.**

**Sobrenatural, se basa en entre la cuarta y quinta entrega, con algunas ligeras diferencias.**

**Ni dmc ni Sobrenatural me pertenecen, así como sus personajes, esta historia es sin lucro.**

**aclarare que el fic ira a crossover, pero antes de eso lo tendre una o dos semanas en una categoria por ejemplo supernatural y depues la cambiare a la otra Devil may cry. Esto es porque creo que asi podreis ver el fic, ya que al menos yo soy alguien que no suele ir a crossovers simplemente porque no me acuerdo darle a esa zona ^^U**

**Tambien el genero ira cambiando y los personajes que se ponen en la descripcion segun lo que pase en la historia, cuando termine el fic entonces si que se quedara con la descripcion general, si alguien tiene algun problema con ello, solo tiene que decirmelo, porque yo creo que asi es mejor, pero no se que opinais los demas ^^U**

* * *

_**Supernatural vs Devil may cry**_

_**Capitulo2: ¡Apuesta!**_

El ruido del local era ensordecedor. La música, aún así era contagiosa y la gente bailaba desenfrenada en la pista de baile al ritmo de las gogos que hacían piruetas imposibles. Los que ya iban pasados de copas intentaban acercarse a ellas y el gorila del local debía sacarlos de allí cuando se volvían demasiado impertinentes y pesados. En medio de todo ese jaleo había un reducido numero de personas que se dedicaba a ahogar sus penas en alcohol ajeno a la música, la camarera les sonreía animadamente a la vez que les animaba a seguir bebiendo. Entre ellos un joven movía cansadamente su jarra de cerveza ya vacía, la camarera le miró dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, el chico sonrió tímidamente y movió su jarra, al momento ya tenia una jarra completamente llena en sus manos. En ese momento la camarera desapareció tras la barra, seguramente atendiendo a los del otro lado, junto a su compañera.

Sam le dio un buen trago a su renovada cerveza y resopló, se giró a su derecha, allí Dean se sentaba de espaldas a la barra saludando a todas las chicas que pasaban delante de él, el hielo de su whisky ya se estaba deshaciendo, por lo que Dean delante de un grupo de jovencitas se lo bebió de un trago para después guiñarles un ojo. Sam rodó los ojos, al principio hasta era divertido ver, sobretodo, cuando las chicas le ignoraban dedicándoles palabras acordes a él como pensaba Sam divertido. Pero después de media hora ya era hasta pesado. Dejó que la escandalosa música le hiciera no pensar en el rato que ya llevaban allí, suspiró de nuevo y esta vez miró a su izquierda, allí el peliblanco tomaba una copa de helado de nata con fresas, comía despacio pero lo justo para que no se le deshiciera demasiado, parecía que saboreaba cada cucharada como si fuera la ultima, y Sam no sabia si era por su peculiar forma de vestir, su pelo blanco o el estar comiendo esa copa de helado, pero el caso es que casi todas las chicas se acercaban a él admiradas, preguntándoles cualquier tontería para tener la escusa de hablar con el, o simplemente alguna mas descarada que otra le preguntaba si tenia novia, Dante tan solo les sonreía por respuesta. En ese momento de nuevo se le acercaba un grupo de mujeres atrevidas, empezaron a hablarle esta vez Dante también les hablaba, al final miró hacia Sam que le estaba mirando y le saludo con la mano, Sam movió la cabeza saludando también, a la vez que las mujeres se acercaron a el rápidamente, a Sam le pilló de improvisto, las miro dudoso.

-¿Si?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Pues no esta mal.- dijeron entre ellas- ¿así que no tienes a nadie esta noche?-

-¿¡QUÉ!- se echó hacia atrás a la vez que miraba a Dante, el cual se estaba riendo- Se, se equivocan, yo no...

-Vamos hombre no seas tímido- una de ellas le agarró del brazo a la vez que Sam preguntó como se metía en esos líos si él era el único que no participaba en esa absurda apuesta.

**Flash back**

_Dean aún seguía irritable, mientras Dante y Sam aun hablaban sobre el caso que los Winchesters tenían entre manos, el miraba los trofeos de las vitrinas del dmc. Le irritaba de sobremanera como habían cambiado las tornas, ahora ese cazademonios de pacotilla quería llevar el caso, eso seria bajo su cadáver. O colaboraba con ellos o que ni se le pasara por la cabeza quitárselo. Él aún sospechaba de ese cazademonios, tenia la sensación de que realmente no era trigo limpio, puede que hubiera echo algún pacto con algún demonio, y contra mas rato pasaba en aquel local, la sensación se intensificaba, sobretodo por el repentino interés en el caso de aquel demonio con el que Dean le había confundido por la descripción. Sam observaba a su hermano de reojo, no le hacia falta que Dean hablara en voz alta, ya se estaba imaginando lo que estaba pensando, rezó porque no explotara._

_-¡Todo esto no es mas que basura!- gruño observando una especie de nunchakus azules de tres partes- ni siquiera sabrás usarlos.- se acercó para mirarlos mas de cerca, ya que antes no le había dado tiempo a observarlos de cerca._

_-Yo de ti no me acercaría tanto..._

_-¿Acaso me van a morder?-se burló Dean justamente cuando se escucho un ensordecedor ladrido. Rápidamente se tiró al suelo sacando su revolver.- ¿Que ah sido eso?_

_-Ya te avisé- dijo Dante divertido observando como el nunchaku brillaba- Cerberus no tiene buenas pulgas._

_Dean maldijo a Dante y sus artefactos demoníacos se alejo de todas esas cosas raras parecidas a armas._

_-Esto me hace dudar que realmente seas humano, parece el hogar de un demonio, hasta mascotas demoníacas y seguro que tendrás miles de cosas macabras por todos lados._

_-Puedes comprobarlo si quieres-dijo con tono lúgubre- aunque si haces eso, no podré asegurar que puedas salir de aquí integro._

_-¡Vaya! Una amenaza en toda regla, pero recuerda que yo también podría llenarte de plomo, a ti y a tus asquerosas criaturas._

_-Me gustaría verlo- le animó sonriendo de medio lado._

_-No me lo tendrás que repetir dos veces- aún con el revolver en la mano le quito el seguro._

_-¡Dean!-Sam le cogió del brazo- no seas idiota, no hemos venido a pelear, él es un cazador como nosotros, dejale en paz, solo te estas metiendo con él._

_Dean se soltó de malas maneras de Sam a la vez que sin mirarlo habló sin pensar._

_-¿Acaso te están dando ganas de volver a las...- se calló de pronto- ¡mierda!- se dijo a si mismo a la vez que Sam miraba hacia otro lado dolido aunque no dijo nada. _

_Dante les miró alzando una ceja sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar, aunque notaba la tensión en el ambiente._

_-Se me a ocurrido algo para zanjar esto-dijo de pronto._

_Los hermanos le miraron, Dean empequeñeció los ojos mirándole algo sorprendido, pero no pudo pensar nada mas porque en ese momento los cristales del Dmc estallaron en miles de trozos, antes de que se dieran cuenta Dante ya tenia el cañón de una de sus pistolas en la boca de aquel demonio._

_-¿Así que hoy había fiesta y no lo sabia?- pronunció esas palabras para después disparar y manchar el suelo con la sangre de aquel demonio.-¡No os mováis de ahí!-movió su mano y la enorme espada que estaba apoyada en la pared voló hacia su mano.- ¡Bien!- aparecieron mas demonios por la ventana -¡Come On!- de la misma manera salían volando por ella hacia fuera, fuera se escucharon ruidos de cristales rotos y Dean soltó una maldición, corriendo hacia fuera con la pistola en la mano._

_-¡Cabrón, no los eches sobre mi impala!-dijo blanco al ver como los demonios empezaban a saltar encima del coche, devorando a sus compañeros caídos. Empezó a dispararles fuera de si._

_-¿Quieres mas a ese coche que a tu vida?- se burló Dante disparando unas luces rojas que atravesaban a los demonios haciéndoles desaparecer en segundos ya no quedaba ninguno vivo.- ¡patético!._

_-¡Callate!- gruñó enfundando su pistola sin dejar de mirar su impala. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ver, no tuvo dudas, y supo lo que era Dante, sacó el revolver de nuevo.- ¡No me extrañaría que tu los hubieras llamado!.- le miró con ira._

_-¡Claro, no tenia nada mejor que hacer!- sonrió de medio lado mientras rodaba los ojos.-ya me darás las gracias después.- le dio la espalda y de nuevo entró a su local, pero Dean fue rápidamente y entró antes, le encañonaba con el arma.- ¿Quieres acabar como tu coche?_

_-¡Un payaso como tu ni soñando podría acabar conmigo! ¡Al final se te ah caído la mascara, bonitos poderes los tuyos esas falsas flores de luz que lanzaste! ¿acaso te crees una mujercita con ese ataque tan cursi?_

_-Se llama lucifer, bonito nombre y elegante ataque, aunque por supuesto alguien como tu no sabría apreciarlo- al decir eso, Dean se percato que en su hombro brilló una extraña carabela alargada, enseguida dedujo que era un arma como las que tenia en las vitrinas.-_

_-¡Otra arma demoníaca...! - escupió Dean con asco, a la vez que se guardó el arma- aún así- alzó la mano, porque sin verle ya sabia que Sam se había acercado para que no disparara.- No pienso disparar... de momento. Pero como ya dije, no me trago que seas cazador de demonios, puede que al principio al ver tu casa lo dedujera, pero tus acciones y esas armas mascotas... estoy seguro que tramas algo, puede que solo te estés ganando la confianza de la gente, o que cazando demonios sea una manera de eliminar a los que no te obedecen- chascó la lengua- eh encontrado tantos de tu calaña, pero ahora tengo una misión que cumplir y supuestamente tú no tienes nada que ver, pero no tengo pruebas de lo que realmente creo que eres, eso me hace que no te mate ahora.-Dante le miraba divertido por esas palabras y con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.- Pero estaré alerta y en cuanto cometas un error vendré a patearte el trasero y a eliminarte de la faz de la tierra._

_-Suerte con ello- no pudo evitar decir- pero te avisare que las armas convencionales no pueden matarme.- hizo una pausa teatral- Claro, solo si soy lo que piensas._

_-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Parecía muy convencido pero interiormente maldecía no saber a ciencia cierta si era humano o no._

_-Bueno, ahora centrémonos en vuestro caso, vosotros queréis encargaros de ese demonio con mi ayuda, y yo trabajo solo, por lo que no pienso colaborar, tal y como le decía a tu hermano.-aunque le hablaba a Dean no le miraba, tan solo tenia su vista fija en el portátil de Sam.- Así que para zanjar esto hagamos una apuesta. Si gano yo, resuelvo este asunto sin que os metáis en medio, y si ganáis vosotros os ayudare._

_-¿Quien necesita tu ayuda?- gruñó Dean.- no queremos aficionados ya te lo eh dicho._

_-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?- le picó._

_-¡En tus sueños.!_

_-Quien se emborrache antes pierde.-Dante no podía evitar sonreír._

_-¡De eso nada!, seguro que eres un demonio, no soy idiota, no me extrañaría que resistieras la bebida-dijo asqueado, aunque entonces se le ilumino la cara- ¡mira, esa seria una buena oportunidad para saber si realmente lo eres!._

_-¡Vaya! ¡Y yo pensando que eras un absoluto idiota!- movió los hombros como no dando importancia._

_Sam no pudo evitar reírse interiormente, aunque miraba la escena con cara de poker._

_-¡Maldito!- serró los dientes con fuerza, pero entonces de pronto sonrió- y porque no hacemos otro tipo de apuesta, antes hiciste que la chica con que estaba ligando pasara de mi, pero eso solo fue suerte, así que apostemos eso-Dante lo miró sin entender- Tomemos esas copas, pero... lo que tendremos que hacer es ver quien consigue que mas mujeres se fijen en él. - se dio un golpecito en la nariz – ¿Que dices?_

_-Menuda tontería..- movió las manos- pero esta bien, si eso te hace feliz._

_-Pero lo mejor seria colaborar... sin todo este circo-se quejo Sam._

_-¿Colaborar con un demonio?, ¡Ja! ¡Ni loco!-miró a Dante con asco._

_-Lo mismo digo, prefiero luchar solo, no con inexpertos críos que se las dan de mayores._

**Fin Flash bask**

Y así fue como llegaron a ese estúpido juego de quien ligaba mas.

-¡Ejem...! - Dean se había acercado con mala cara a Sam.- así que divirtiéndote tu solo...-Sam casi pudo ver su salvación de no ser porque...- chicas lo mejor sera es que no acoséis demasiado a mi hermanito, aún esta verde en según que cosas, pero si queréis yo os puedo enseñar con mucho gusto los placeres de la vida.

Las mujeres se miraron divertidas y una de ellas se acercó a Dean hasta casi pegar sus caras.

-Claro pequeño, dejaremos que nos enseñéis lo que vosotros queráis, ¿verdad chicas?- las demás correaron en gritos que si entre risas tontas.

Sam fulminó a Dean con la mirada y este solo hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bajo control.

-¡Vamos, os prometo que yo solo me basto con las cuatro!- se frotó el mentón chulescamente.

-Pero a nosotras no nos bastas tu solo- de nuevo mas risitas a la vez que también cogían a Dean del brazo casi tirando de él.

-¡Hey señoras! ¡Un poco de calma, hay para todas!- dijo ya viendo que no podría librarse de otra manera.

-¡Vamos tigre! No, nos hagas pensar que te estas acobardando.- en todo momento lo tenia bien sujeto del brazo.

-Tu al igual que tu hermano tienes que tener muchos millones.-una de ellas le tocó el trasero a Dean, al decir eso.- antes de irnos a vuestra mansión, invitarnos a beber hasta que olvidemos quienes somos.

Ambos Winchesters se miraron confundidos.

-No pongáis esas caras, ademas no vamos a aprovecharnos de eso, solo a divertirnos con todos los lujos posibles, y quien sabe... - le miró descaradamente.

-Creo que hay una pequeña confusión... - empezó a decir Sam.

-¿Acaso sois unos agarrados?- empezaron a cambiar de cara.

-No, pero nuestra mansión esta bien lejos, tendremos que divertirnos en otro lado mas cercano- añadió Dean, que la verdad no le importaba que pensaran que la tenían.-

-No hay mansión que valga-dijo Sam secamente- ni siquiera tenemos para mas de dos rondas.

Dean le miro con mala cara, se giró a las mujeres para decirles alguna zalamera, cuando una de ellas cogió la jarra de Sam y le tiro todo el contenido de cerveza en la cara.

-Hacernos perder el tiempo con semejantes idiotas.-todas les fulminaban con la mirada, quien había cogido a Dean del brazo le empezó a dar bolsazos.

-¡Pero de donde han salido estas locas!- dijo casi huyendo de ellas. Por suerte ellas se fueron altos con la cabeza bien alta.

Una risa burlona llegó hasta ellos, se giraron y vieron a Dante aplaudir.

-Muy buena esa conquistadores.

-Ya lo imaginaba...- susurró Sam, que él se había imaginado de que habían hablado antes él y las mujeres.

Dean iba a contestarle cuando de improvisto se toca el bolsillo del pantalón y saca el móvil. Se aleja del bullicio y contesta, su expresión va cambiando poco a poco, al final cuelga y se acerca a ellos mosqueado, fulmina a Dante con la mirada.

-¡Te has librado demonio!- mira a Sam.- ¡Nos vamos, Bobby a llamado!, necesita nuestra ayuda con el trabajo que estaba haciendo, así que tendremos que dejar este caso temporalmente- se gira a mirar a Dante- pero volveremos, y entonces ganare yo.

Dante solo sonríe burlonamente.

-Parece que no era una llamada tan urgente- dijo Sam rápidamente al ver que Dean iba a contestar algo, por lo que recibió una mirada de mal genio de este.

-¡Es urgente!-masculló y empezó a ir hacia la salida del local.

-A sido bueno conocer a alguien como usted pese a todo-dijo Sam sinceramente.

-Lo mismo digo chaval, hacia tiempo que no me divertía así, aunque no me trates de usted.

-Lo siento, no volveré a decirle así- se despidió de nuevo y salio rápidamente de allí. Dean le esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

Dante los observó hablar en la puerta, parecía que discutían, al final desaparecieron de su visión dejandole de nuevo sumergido en su soledad, pidió un whisky que enseguida le sirvieron, cogió el vaso y sin beber empezó a moverlo al compás de la música que solo sonaba en su cabeza junto a recuerdos del pasado.

(en el siguiente capitulo ya empieza la acción, quise dar el toque de humor antes de lo que se avecina :P También como ya tengo bastante hecho intentare no tardar mucho en ir subiendo. )

_Gracias a todos los k dejen y doblemente gracias a kienes dejaron Review, me alegra saber k ah gustado n.n aunk siento haber tardado tanto en actualiza, esk sino era por una cosa era por otra y al final pasaban los dias y no podia continuarlo . pero ahora creo k podre llevarlo mas o menos al día, tengo bastante echo, aunk me falta ir rellenando xD Bueno en el siguiente empezara la acción, quise dar un toque de humor antes de centrame en la historia, eso no quiere decir que en los demas no haya algo de humor :P Pero este capitulo me ah servido para akellos k no conozcan una de las dos series k pueda ver un pokito de la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes de forma divertida ^^_

* * *

_a contestar los reviews ò.ó XD _**Gracias a todos por comenta**_r._

**Mila PadAckles:** exactamente ahi radica el problema k son demasiado similares xD Y esk estas dos series tratan de cosas tan similares k era imposible no mezclarlas XD

** Leil( aunk sale tu nick antiguo xD) : **para Dean todos los demonios son una amenaza XD y si tiene la misma personalidad se repelen como los imanes xD

** Inukyubi: m**e da la impresion de k ahora si k ya viste la serie, no? xD Creo k ya te dije en cual me basaba pero igualmente esta vez lo puse al principio de la historia xD

** Yukari Sparda:** creo k me voy a repetir en este tema xD pero esk eran demasiado similares ambas series asi k no es tan inverosimil k se junten en fics e imagenes XD tengo algunas muy buenas de ambas series *o* pero creo k si no las has visto mejor k no lo hagas no kiero k mueras x.x XD Tenias razon el pobre Sam tenia k sufrir k estos dos se conocieran xD

** Diosa Luna:** me recuerdas a una amiga k no lo veia por lo mismo XD aunk al final se decidio a verlo y ahora esta enganchada y adora a Dean XD Ya esta actualizado, siento tardar tanto pero cuando no hay tiempo no lo hay

** Andromeda Geass: **¿pork sera k a la mayoria de la gente k le adora dmc tambien adora supernatural? O.o XD Gracias me alegra k te haya gustado tanto este fic como el de dmc XD solo espero terminarlo ya, pero estos ultimos meses por problemas donde tenia mi web k borran todas las webs k habian alli ¬¬* eh tenido k guardar y mudar las cosas a otro lado, perdiendo mucho tiempo del k disponia, asi k por eso me kede de nuevo sin actualizar nada cuando al fin podria haberlo echo Espero k este capi te guste .

** Vampirezshepherd023: **sorry, esk como yo casi nunca me fijo en los crossovers pork realmente no recuerdo darle a esa parte, preferi subirlo primero a una categoria y despues a otra para k los demas pudieran verlo sin complicaciones . Pues aun te kedaras con la duda de si atrapan a ese demonio xD

**Misha Keehl:** ya esta la continuacion y ahora si k lo ire actualizando mas rapidamente ^^U

**Racso**: el fic de DMC5 sera lo siguiente k publike y ya sera el final de la primera parte y poco despues subire la segunda junto a otro k es un poco antes k la segunda parte, y este fanfic de ahora lo ire actualizando mas rapidamente ^^U

**Madamma Butterfly:** si esk uno normal no aguantaria a ninguno de ellos, pues imaginate entre ellos o se matan o se matan . xD Si no te has picado a supernatural es pork no habras visto muchos capis, pork realmente engancha la historia y siempre sorprende XD asi k si aun no has aprovechado para verla, te animo a ello ^^

** yui Sparda:** A mi me pareceria raro k le diera la razon a Dean pork ambos kedrian llevarla . xD Pues mira casualmente la iba actualizar este mismo mes, y el siguiente capitulo como muy tarde vendria en año nuevo, depende del tiempo k me kede para rellenar lo k me falta del capi XD.

* * *

**¡PARA TODOS FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

** ¡Y QUE EN EL AÑO QUE ESTA POR VENIR SE CUMPLAN TODOS VUESTROS DESEOS!**


	3. Cap 3: Ángeles de piedra

Siento haber tardado mas de la cuenta XD siempre cuando digo k actualizare pronto, no lo hago, así k mejor me callare para el capitulo 4 y si actualizo pronto, pues mejor k mejor xD

**Capitulo 3: Ángeles de piedra.**

La noche helada cayó sobre una enorme mansión que parecía resistir milagrosamente las enormes rachas de viento que le azotaban. La estructura era la de un castillo medieval, incluido el puente levadizo y las ventanas llenas de viejas rejas. Estaba completamente hecho de piedra, una piedra tan oscura como la noche que le daba un aire aún mas tétrico. Y el jardín no ayudaba en absoluto, estaba completamente descuidado, con las malas hierbas inundando todo en lo que seguramente años atrás había sido un jardín pulcramente cuidado, solo hacia falta ver la forma en que los arboles, ahora raquíticos y secos, estaban en perfecta formación.

Un coche negro rodaba silenciosamente en la noche hasta llegar a la gran verja de hierro medio

caída y oxidada por el tiempo. El impala entró cuidadosamente sin rozar los múltiples hierros caídos de la verja. Dean paró el motor un poco mas adelante, ya que la maleza no dejaba seguir. Dean se giró y cogió del asiento trasero un extraño aparato, que emitía débiles sonidos de varias frecuencias, bajó del coche alumbrando el camino con una potente linterna.

-¡Este es el lugar!.- en sus manos tenia una recortada- espera a que vuelva.-al mirar a Sam vio que ya había bajado del coche y que no le hizo ni caso, Dean encogió los hombros- ¡como quieras!.

Avanzaban a través de la maleza. Dean algo mas avanzado que Sam, alumbraba con el potente haz de luz el camino, aunque la alta hierba no le dejaba ver gran cosa. Por lo que con unos pocos pasos tropezó y cayó al suelo con un grito de sorpresa. Sam se acercó rápidamente y alumbró con su pequeña linterna justo donde Dean había caído y vió una pequeña figura de un duende alado, tenia la cabeza partida y solo se veía una de sus puntiagudas orejas junto a un ojo acusador realmente realista. Alumbró a Dean el cual ya se estaba levantando entre maldiciones y lanzandole al duende una patada, con lo que no tardó en cogerse el pie adolorido por el golpe, mascullando mas fuerte.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer el idiota?- dijo Sam divertido mientras avanzaba entre la maleza. Dean detrás de él no dejaba de gruñir siguiendo el camino que Sam dejaba a su paso.

Sam se detuvo a examinar una pequeña reja que había en el suelo unos pocos metros antes de llegar a las paredes del castillo. Al ver que Dean ya casi lo había alcanzado le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara, este llegó hasta él y se inclinó hacia la reja, pudo observar unos extraños grabados en ella.

-No los había visto nunca- dijo después de un rato y de examinar el suelo donde también había símbolos parecidos a los que estaban en el mismo hierro de la verja. A simple vista parecían tan solo unos grabados ornamentales.- Quien hizo esto lo hizo a conciencia, mira.- le señaló un símbolo que si que conocían- este es un símbolo Maya de protección.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y señaló otro.

-Uno celta, también de protección.- se acercó a la pared del castillo y empezó a reseguirlos con los dedos- y aquí hay unos cuantos similares, y también hay de ocultación.

-Eso veo, aquí hay mas de ocultación- mirando a sus pies.-Así que los símbolos que hay en la verja no nos suenan, pero los del suelo y alrededores son comunes.-Dean se cruzó de brazos pensativo.- sea lo que sea que hubiera aquí abajo, querían ocultarlo y protegerlo de los demonios a toda costa.

-Se supone, pero podrían ser por otros motivos, también podrían ocultar u ocultarse demonios. De esta manera otros no podrían verlos.

-Dejémonos de suposiciones- dijo Dean al fin remangándose las mangas de la chaqueta y colocándose encima de la reja- Por mucho protección que tenga, esto no detiene a los humanos- sonríe- encima esta tan oxidado que con poco se tiene que soltar, seria muy descortés por mi parte el no echar un vistazo ahí abajo-empezó a tirar de los hierros. Estos no se movían y empezó a tirar mas fuerte, se escuchó un leve crujido, sonrió triunfalmente y cogiendo aire tiró de nuevo mas fuerte, en ese momento una corriente eléctrica le recorrió completamente, con un grito de dolor soltó la reja y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Dean escuchaba su nombre repetidamente, como si alguien lo llamara desde muy lejos. Todo le daba vueltas, intentó cogerse a algo para intentar que esa sensación desapareciera, cogió algo húmedo y frió a la vez que abrió sus ojos. Pudo ver que alguien delante suya no paraba de zarandearlo, agudizo mas la vista y vio a Sam. Dean soltó la chaqueta de este donde se había aferrado y con la mano hizo un gesto para que parara. Este que se dio cuenta, lo hizo respirando aliviado. Dean se cogió la cabeza mareado.

-¡No se si me duele todo por la descarga o por ti!- gruñó.

-¡De nada!.- se quejó Sam, aunque su voz denotaba alivio.

-Bueno, tendremos que entrar por otro lado- desistiendo de seguir tirando de la reja.

-No es necesario, quizá podríamos usar el contorno de este sitio, había algunas ramas gruesas en medio del camino si las usamos podremos hacer palanca sin que la electricidad nos afecte.

Dean sin decir nada fue a por esas ramas, al cabo de un rato habían logrado que la reja cediera y cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo, que resonó con estrepido en el interior, retumbando el eco.

Había empezado a llover, así que no esperaron demasiado en saltar al interior del sótano.

Ya en su interior observaron las frías paredes, la sala era bastante amplia y no había rastro de ningún insecto pese a haber telarañas por todos lados. Observaron que pese a las telarañas tampoco había mucha suciedad, ni siquiera polvo ni hojas secas que hubieran entrado por aquella reja.

-No deja de ser extraño, quien quiera que este aquí es un tanto extraño con la limpieza.- Dean alumbró las paredes.

Caminaron pisando el agua que empezaba a entrar por el hueco donde ellos entraron, se detuvieron cuando encontraron una pared de diferente color a las demás, a su lado había un candelabro, era el único de aquel lugar, así que Sam con cuidado lo tocó y la puerta con un leve temblor de movió hacia un lado. Se encontraron con un habitáculo de reducido tamaño, donde tan solo había cabida para dos personas y seguramente tal y como pensó Dean casi no tendrían espacio para abrir la única puerta que había.

-Solamente cabe uno, para no tener restricción de movimiento, ya la abriré yo.- propuso Sam y se adentro al pequeño habitáculo, para su sorpresa vio que Dean entró a la vez, estampando a Sam contra la puerta y notando como en su frente se empezaba a marcar uno de los ornamentos de esta.

-¿Quien no dice que cuando abras esa puerta se cierre la puerta de nuevo y acabemos separados?- gruñó Dean con la cara pegada a la fría pared.- ¡Abre la puerta de una vez como sea, estoy empezando a no sentir la cara!.

Sam retorció el brazo como pudo, intentando agarrar el pomo de la puerta, pero lo tenia atrapado entre Dean y él, así que no tuvo mas remedio que darle un codazo a Dean en el estomago, liberando su brazo y abriendo la puerta cayendo de bruces los dos. En ese momento escucharon un sordo ruido detrás de ellos. Cuando se levantaron observaron el nuevo lugar.

Parecía un calabozo, todo eran barrotes delante de ellos, al girarse vieron que la anterior puerta había desaparecido y en su lugar había unas rejas con alambres retorcidos y algo parecido a huesos puntiagudos apuntando hacia ellos como lanzas. Decidieron alejarse de la trayectoria por si acaso.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Encerrados como ratas!.- gruño Dean sentándose en el suelo.

-Esto es como una especie de castigo, si le hubieras dicho a Dante que Bobby te llamó con una pista ahora al menos tendríamos una oportunidad de salir de aquí- resopló cansado- Ademas, creo que tenia algo personal en este asunto.

-¡Claro! ¡Seguro que es el mismo el que nos ha encerrado en esta trampa!- dijo levantándose y dando vueltas por la celda, observando cualquier detalle por pequeño que fuese.

-Dean, no bromees con eso, puede que llevara tiempo detrás de él, quizá incluso ese demonio sea un cambiaformas por eso se le parece, el estaba solo...- pensando en la vez que lucharon contra uno, y el tipo de victimas que escogía- no me extrañaría que..- de pronto se da cuenta que se ha quedado solo.- ¿Dean?

-¡No quedes ahí parado!- gruñó Dean asomando la cabeza desde una trampilla- ¡Por aquí!.

Sam se calló y le siguió. No sin antes observar la baldosa que Dean había quitado, tenia dos muescas a los lados casi imperceptibles, se asombró que Dean las viera. Sam bajo la escalerilla y fue al lado de Dean.

-¡Esto parece un laberinto!.- se quejó este, al ver otra sala, aunque esta no parecía cerrada, pero tenia en medio de la sala las figuras de algo parecido a seis ángeles, aunque solo se podía deducir lo que eran por las aureolas de tres de ellos. Donde debían estar las alas, solo había dos muñones como si nunca les hubieran crecido las alas. Lo mas curioso es que todos los ángeles tenían una de sus manos extendidas como señalando algo. El ángel donde estaba Sam señalaba al sudeste, donde otro ángel señalaba el noreste y este señalaba al oeste, este ultimo señalaba el ángel donde estaba Sam. Eso le extraño así que observó las otras tres figuras y de igual manera esas tres se señalaban mutuamente. Sam mentalmente hizo el recorrido y en su mente apareció una estrella de seis puntas.

-Si creamos una linea invisible conseguimos un Hexagrama- exclamó Dean a la vez que Sam lo pensaba. Este asintió.- debemos pasar por el a la fuerza. Podemos pasar, estas cosas no nos afectan.

Sam pensó que mejor que no hubiera dicho eso como con la reja, aunque el también estaba de acuerdo. Pese a todo, ambos empezaron a caminar con bastante cautela, Sam observando cualquier detalle que le llamara la atención de aquel lugar, retrasándose algo, por lo que cuando Dean salio del limite del Hexagrama, Sam iba poco mas de la mitad. En ese mismo momento, una de las figuras se ilumino, cosa que hizo que Sam se detuviera y Dean se girara hacia la estatua de golpe y sin tiempo a reaccionar, un haz de luz salio de la estatua yendo hacia la que señalaba, esta se ilumino también y envió otro haz de luz a la suya, repitiendo el recorrido que tanto Dean como Sam habían pensando al formar en sus mentes el **Hexagrama**.

-¡Sam, corre!- le instó Dean, y a este no le hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces arranco a correr.

El haz de luz se completó justo cuando Sam llegaba y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo de la energía que desprendía la luz, como avisándole del tipo de energía que podría tratarse, se detuvo en seco sin tocarlo por poco, quedando atrapado entre la luz cegadora y chispeante que aquellos ángeles habían trazado desde sus frías e imperturbables formas.

-¡Sam!-gritó desde el otro lado.- ¡no intentes nada!, ¡voy a ver si encuentro algo que pueda interrumpir esta luz!.- pensando en algún palo de madera o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera conductor de la electricidad y que ojala solo fuera ese tipo de energía.

Sam espero pacientemente sentado sobre el frío suelo, Dean empezaba a tardar demasiado, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Escuchó unas pisadas y se puso en pie rápidamente.

-¡Dean!- exclamó, y le extrañó que las pisadas se detuvieran de pronto.- ¿¡Dean!- repitió dubitativo. No recibió respuesta, así que con cuidado Sam se colocó agachado entre una de las estatuas sin tocarla pero mirando a través de ella y la luz. De nuevo se escucharon las pisadas y Sam observó el lugar de donde procedía el ruido, pudo ver algo parecido a unas botas militares, que a su paso dejaba pequeños charcos, por lo que Sam dedujo que quien fuese acababa de llegar de fuera, donde había empezado a llover cuando ellos entraban allí. Esas botas caminaban lentamente pero decididamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, por lo que Sam con sumo cuidado empezó a alejarse e ir al lado contrario, oculto por la luz cegadora, esperando que Dean no tardara.

Contuvo la respiración al ver como aquel individuo pasaba entre la luz sin inmutarse, su largo abrigo azulado tan siquiera se quemó, una vez paso completamente Sam pudo verlo y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aquel hombre empapado por la lluvia tenia el pelo completamente mojado y pegado a la cara, pero no había lugar a dudas.

-¡Dante!-exclamó sorprendido, pero cuando este le miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos fríos y sin expresión le helaron la sangre.

Momentos mas tarde.

La lluvia caía sobre la cara de Dean a través del cristal roto del impala, pero eso no le impidió aflojar el paso, cuando llego enfrente del local frenó en seco y salio del coche rápidamente con una escopeta en la mano y con una mirada asesina, remarcada por la brecha sangrante de su frente.

_Fin del capitulo 3._

Tal y como podéis ver con el final del capitulo, es evidente que en el capitulo 4 haya varios flasbacks XD Sorry, pero llegando al final se me paro el ordenador y perdí esa parte y ya a la próxima lo vuelvo a escribir, ademas creo que así quedara bien ^^U

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron Review, me alegra ver que ha gustado la idea, y que es lo que mas os ha llamado la atención del fic ^^**

**Maya**: me alegro k te haya gustado, en este capi se centro mas bien en supernatural, menos la parte final XD A la próxima habrá mas crossover de nuevo ;)

**Mila SomerAckles**: Es que menuda le ha caído encima a Sam, con este hermano xD Bueno se puede imaginar que Dean exterminaría cualquier vida demoníaca del mundo por su impala xD

**inu-kyubi**: Ahora ya si debiste seguirla, a no ser que con la caída de megavideo ya es mas difícil encontrar la serie para verla online XD

**Leilael**: Bobby siempre esta ahí, que harían ellos sin el xD Feliz verano XD

**AriaWin**: Dante le dice a cualquiera lo que el es en realidad XD Espero que este también te guste ^^

**Jedah Sparda**: Parece que ya quedaron aclarados sus sospechas... o al menos eso piensa el, aun le esperan mas sorpresas XD Y no sabe apreciar lo bueno, pero que cara pondría si otra de las demo-arma, en especial la guitarra se convirtiera en mujer explosiva delante de el? XD siento haber tardado tanto ^^U

**Ace sparda**: ya tuviste que ver todas las temporadas entonces, con lo que tarde ^^U XD


End file.
